loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarf Fun
Scarf Fun (ボニートフラール Bonnyt Foulard) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in the 2007 Summer Collection/Version 12. It continued to stay onto the main roster until the Best Collection, where it ranked 6th place among all the Hair & Makeup Cards. Appearance Scarf Fun's scarf is a simple scarf consisting of a white base color, lighter and darker turquoise stripes, alongside waves of light blue and yellow. Around the scarf are also purple, light and dark blue, and yellow four-petaled flower prints. The scarf is tied as a ribbon on the back side of the hair, and its ends wrap around the wearer's hairline, and its edges are tied around the end of the braid. A weaved headband is also attached behind the scarf. It consists of a pattern with yellow, blue, and pink, with the back end being a light shade of brown. If recolored with Magical Hat Color, the first variation recolors the base color to be a very light yellow-green, the waves to become shades of green, while the stripes become a deep purple and a light pink. The flowers are then recolored to hot pink, blue, and white. The headband is also recolored to become a very light pink, hot pink, and light blue pattern. The back end of it is recolored to purple. Meanwhile, the second variation's base color becomes a very light gray. Its stripes become white and a light pink, while the waves become black and several shades of gray. The flowers around the scarf are all recolored to be yellow, and its weaved headband is recolored to be consist of a light pink, gray, and yellow pattern, with its back end being white. The hairstyle itself consists of a simple braid tied to the side, with some hair sticking out below the scarf itself. Availability Japanese Collections *2007 Summer Collection (debut) *2007 Autumn Collection *2007 Winter Collection *Best Collection International Versions *Version 12 (Fifth Collection) (debut) Others *''Oshare Majo Love and Berry Love to Berry no Oshare Lesson'' DVD Limited Edition card (combination with Hip Hugger Heaven) Tips To be added. Etymology/Origin Japanese *'Bonīto (ボニート)': The Japanese katakana transliteration of the word "Bonnyt." This word is not in any dictionary. It is likely just a made up name, or an alternate spelling/typographical error of the word "Bonnet." *'Furāru (フラール)': The Japanese katakana transliteration of the French word "Foulard." In English, this literally means "Scarf," and it refers to the type of accessory used in this card. English *'Scarf Fun': This name is more of a descriptive title than a name of an actual hairstyle. Scarf refers to the accessory itself, while Fun, meaning "Enjoyable," describes the fabric of the scarf itself and its use of vibrant colors and patterns. Gallery Gameplay Recolors Scarf_Fun_Recolor_1.png|First recolor Scarf_Fun_Recolor_2.png|Second recolor Videos Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Scarf Fun (Love)|Love showcasing the card Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Scarf Fun (Berry)|Berry showcasing the card |Berry showcasing the card Cards International Japanese H056 2007SRC.jpg|2007 Summer Collection H056 2007AC.jpg|2007 Summer Collection H056 2007WC.jpg|2007 Winter Collection H056 BC.jpg|Best Collection Scarf_Fun_Hip_Hugger_Heaven_Combo.jpg|''Oshare Majo Love and Berry Love to Berry no Oshare Lesson'' DVD Limited Edition card Hip_Hop_Combo_DVD_NoBackground.jpg|''Oshare Majo Love and Berry Love to Berry no Oshare Lesson'' DVD Limited Edition card without background Category:Cards Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Natural Cards Category:Lucky Color: Blue Category:Lucky Color: Purple Category:Lucky Color: Black Category:Version 12 Category:2007 Summer Collection Category:2007 Autumn Collection Category:2007 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection